Okcookiez
OKcookiez, (formerly known as KKcookiez) is an artist on Design Squad. She also founded this wiki. History The first account she ever used on there was probably "CandyGirl74." She first found out about Design Squad when she was a minor, year 2015. She doesn't really like the "Free Design page" though she's a hypocrite and still uses it. She believes the website is intended for other things than free drawing, like making ideas and drawing them, which is technically free drawing. KKcookiez KKcookiez was her main account, until she took a break and forgot the password. The account was a Phenom, having over 50+ fans, 100+ designs and ideas, ect. She mostly posted on "FREE DESIGN (DESIGN YOUR CHOICE)". She used to have an OC named harmony, which she used most of the time. Artstyle Okcookiez draws in a Cartoon-Anime style. It would be an anime artstyle, but it's not an anime so.. Trivia *She doesn't really like the "Free Design page" though she's a hypocrite and still uses it. She believes the website is intended for other things than free drawing, like making ideas and drawing them, which is technically free drawing. *She first found out about Design Squad when she was a minor, year 2015. * The first account she ever used on there was probably "CandyGirl74." * Her alleged first drawing was an unapproved yin-yang symbol, in which she has once redrawn. * She had two Design Squad ocs, Harmony, Sutera Ai and Anata Ai. (DJ doesn't count.) Artwork KKcookiez-201809011655624460-dsn.jpg KKcookiez-201809011629589995-dsn.jpg|Harmony? KKcookiez-201808260305005871-dsn.jpg|Ayano Aishi KKcookiez-201808192220102942-dsn.jpg|Yuri KKcookiez-201808190505095777-dsn_1.jpg|Sayori KKcookiez-201808180443249393-dsn.jpg|Natsuki KKcookiez-201808101858657449-dsn-1.jpg|okcookiez's poptropica avatar KKcookiez-201807182130630487-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201807190211959655-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201807222145135909-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201807292223610449-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808021905097420-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808022259811919-dsn.jpg|Miku KKcookiez-201808030502545491-dsn.jpg|Luni KKcookiez-201808070404509717-dsn.jpg|okcookiez in a kimono?? KKcookiez-201808070434397870-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808070502676211-dsn.jpg KKcookiez-201808080119140301-dsn.jpg|Harmony (First canon picture) KKcookiez-201808080237113558-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808090322901753-dsn.jpg|A roblox noob KKcookiez-201808090328542477-dsn.jpg|Igiko KKcookiez-201808091915900443-dsn.jpg|Jaiden Animations (90+ stickers) KKcookiez-201808092355126960-dsn.jpg|Whiteboard dress girl KKcookiez-201808100216414892-dsn.jpg|Ravenhood, COC OC KKcookiez-201808100537030697-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808101906134858-dsn.jpg|Cut my hair KKcookiez-201808101937992167-dsn.jpg|Playtime KKcookiez-201808102013058667-dsn.jpg|Solo with an old oc KKcookiez-201808111654340212-dsn.jpg|OddOnesOut KKcookiez-201808120000761661-dsn.jpg|Chara KKcookiez-201808120432906902-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808120608915914-dsn.jpg|Edgy old oc KKcookiez-201808130522285622-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808131837829304-dsn.jpg KKcookiez-201808132157160827-dsn.jpg KKcookiez-201808141801824618-dsn.jpg|this came out smooth KKcookiez-201808141819894128-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808170319522162-dsn.jpg|edgy KKcookiez-201808170325468621-dsn.jpg|harmony is frisk confirmed KKcookiez-201808172358656942-dsn.jpg|Crustali and Zafiro KKcookiez-201808170356552997-dsn.jpg|ow the edge KKcookiez-201808180058242513-dsn.jpg|asdawfaegkjewgasfas harmony wth KKcookiez-201808180403852005-dsn.jpg|bacon? tf KKcookiez-201808180416413535-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808180431435676-dsn.jpg|aNiMaL cRoSsInG uWu KKcookiez-201808181959304614-dsn.jpg|die furry KKcookiez-201808210156077614-dsn.jpg|egfuisaegw KKcookiez-201808221429423961-dsn.jpg|frisk KKcookiez-201808221535353875-dsn.jpg|Harmony KKcookiez-201808232216796095-dsn.jpg|overused work in progress that is for some reason called a "base" what the heck dude this wasn't even a base this was an unfinished artwork and i couldnt yell at you because of the stupid moderation KKcookiez-201808260237043888-dsn.jpg|kittydog furry KKcookiez-201808260241046276-dsn.jpg|actual decent art i KKcookiez-201808260246161295-dsn.jpg|poopsheen KKcookiez-201808272325207248-dsn.jpg|wii fit trainer KKcookiez-201808281818802813-dsn.jpg|CC K KKcookiez-201808290114230743-dsn.jpg|claire KKcookiez-201808290120902201-dsn.jpg|fog pog KKcookiez-201808290134790005-dsn.jpg|kotoura KKcookiez-201808290149373183-dsn.jpg|powere refpuff kgirls KKcookiez-201808292139679385-dsn.jpg|silly letters KKcookiez-201808292149404572-dsn.jpg|someones oc idk and idc KKcookiez-201808300101386027-dsn.jpg|kk logo KKcookiez-201808300233172392-dsn.jpg|bye lena problems and a deformed Harmony KKcookiez-201808302057830588-dsn.jpg|oMG THANK U So MUJSCH fioR FEMON KKcookiez-201808302205348564-dsn.jpg|nice hair KKcookiez-201808310130635809-dsn.jpg|someone's splatoon oc KKcookiez-201808310136653690-dsn.jpg|UHM KKcookiez-201809022224465116-dsn.jpg|cute KKcookiez-201809042334077733-dsn.jpg|dj vs dj KKcookiez-201809042337735351-dsn.jpg|uwu KKcookiez-201809042344962658-dsn.jpg|edgy aeyede KKcookiez-201809050007194366-dsn.jpg|theyre the sme picture KKcookiez-201809052119989791-dsn.jpg|crustali ripoff KKcookiez-201809052129663127-dsn.jpg|midori KKcookiez-201809052214804307-dsn.jpg|babey harmony KKcookiez-201809060127893845-dsn.jpg|pbs kids KKcookiez-201809060129779929-dsn.jpg|w KKcookiez-201809062240628233-dsn.jpg|gachatube KKcookiez-201809080038937851-dsn.jpg|inquisitor and bijuu KKcookiez-201809082006655575-dsn.jpg|redraw KKcookiez-201809092147603652-dsn.jpg|redraw KKcookiez-201809102358007490-dsn.jpg|im a banana. im not sure if this is what started BANANAZ KKcookiez-201809110007787432-dsn.jpg|ewww people i used ti ship KKcookiez-201809130219135852-dsn.jpg|base KKcookiez-201809130230562910-dsn.jpg|kokona what is wrong with your porportions KKcookiez-201809130305025245-dsn.jpg|hahah #whiteiglrs KKcookiez-201809140244318544-dsn.jpg|harmony is that you KKcookiez-201809140258557752-dsn.jpg|overused KKcookiez-201809140307857268-dsn.jpg|sash KKcookiez-201809150133288070-dsn.jpg|overused 40+ KKcookiez-201809150147532502-dsn.jpg|first burn harmony is that you KKcookiez-201809150324153362-dsn.jpg|me boy KKcookiez-201809150401375150-dsn.jpg|who are you KKcookiez-201809151611265163-dsn.jpg|luam KKcookiez-201809151623637277-dsn.jpg|dollhouse KKcookiez-201809151634687148-dsn.jpg|you're on ds at 5:00 AM? im on it at 1:00 am. KKcookiez-201809180055074389-dsn.jpg|comic KKcookiez-201809190032298550-dsn.jpg KKcookiez-201809190051905207-dsn.jpg KKcookiez-201809190119161651-dsn.jpg|wth KKcookiez-201809200122865870-dsn.jpg|dj vs dj KKcookiez-201809220001059973-dsn.jpg|ow the edge KKcookiez-201809250043478635-dsn.jpg|mi frien KKcookiez-201809250140571103-dsn.jpg|anata watashi wa KKcookiez-201809250154336000-dsn.jpg|anata ai KKcookiez-201809260203320122-dsn.jpg|long distant friendship KKcookiez-201809260409836309-dsn.jpg|blu KKcookiez-201809270400810095-dsn.jpg|heterocromi- wth KKcookiez-201809270411768727-dsn.jpg|anata likes this outfit KKcookiez-201809270414403773-dsn.jpg|burple KKcookiez-201809270415349399-dsn.jpg|bink KKcookiez-201809270436053446-dsn.jpg|sutera ai KKcookiez-201810030235854647-dsn.jpg|? KKcookiez-201810110237739759-dsn.jpg|eart chan KKcookiez-201810110249249873-dsn.jpg|my r but it looks decent KKcookiez-201810110253306994-dsn.jpg|puufel KKcookiez-201810152322319588-dsn.jpg|angelica KKcookiez-201810160135620944-dsn.jpg|miku KKcookiez-201810172110961475-dsn.jpg|staariat KKcookiez-201810260353025378-dsn.jpg|berri KKcookiez-201811290304531954-dsn.jpg|ralsei okcookiez-201905100037240059-dsn.jpg|first okcookiez drawing okcookiez-201905100052255614-dsn.jpg|it was me, di- anata ai okcookiez-201906210131483320-dsn.jpg|objecti- okcookiez-201906272219266227-dsn.jpg|edgyworth okcookiez-201907011533334140-dsn.jpg|new old edgyworth okcookiez-201908122128869681-dsn.jpg|maya fey okcookiez-202001040644862940-dsn.jpg|depression Category:DS Users Category:Wiki Users Category:Phenoms Category:Cartoon Styled Artists Category:Chibi Styled Artists Category:Anime-Cartoon Styled Artists